criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down to a Fine Art/Dialogues
Take care of the killer now! Gale Pearson: What?! I honestly didn't expect this! Bolin Kang, you killed Kate Current?! Bolin Kang: Hold on now! I didn't kill that reporter! I did try to but come on, what would I benefit from killing her? Gale Pearson: You tell us, Bolin. You left us that sick message using Kate's blood! We found your paintbrush to paint that message on the display. It had your lens cleaning fluid on it for your glasses! Bolin Kang: Seriously, ? What kind of evidence is that? Fine, I'll play along with your sick little game. Gale Pearson: You're the one who had a sick little game! The saw you used to... slice Kate in half then cut her limbs off had pollen on it from that red rose you're wearing! Gale Pearson: SNEEZE! Dang allergies. Gale Pearson: Our coroner can tell you right now that you left traces of beer in the victim's wounds. We also found the radio you used to listen to German music while cutting Kate up. Bolin Kang: Impressive work, . Fine, I admit it. I killed that reporter. Gale Pearson: But why? She did no harm to you! Bolin Kang: OH YES SHE DID! That ruined my L-125 Robot invention! Gale Pearson: Wait, what? How? I thought Gina Shen was the one who made your robots defective. Bolin Kang: Kate made Gina do it! I don't know why but because of Kate, I lost my fortune! I was broke! Bolin Kang: I wanted to kill Gina myself but it seems that the old man beat me to the punch for whatever reason he had to kill her. Bolin Kang: The Ladri contacted me the second you two finished her murder. They promised me my fortune back and my revenge on Kate and that's what I wanted! So I joined them. Bolin Kang: Apparently, Kate was a fellow Ladri who caught the attention of our beloved leader. According to them, Kate was an amateur news reporter trying to get attention for her dumb news articles. Bolin Kang: She was trying to look for her own reputation while harming The Ladri's reputation in the process! She was selfish! She even told you about our robbery at Pyramid Park! She wasn't worthy enough to join our ranks so the leader themselves had me carry out the hit. Kate betrayed us! Bolin Kang: I ambushed Kate at her news headquarters then took her to the Ladri headquarters where I stripped her naked, hung her upside down and slowly cut down to her chest! The German music accompanied with her screams were... enchanting! Bolin Kang: I had finally gotten my revenge! I cut her body up then went to the art gallery before it opened where I stuffed her body into an art display. I wrote that message to tell you fools that you were too late. It seems that I was wrong. Bolin Kang: I stole a bunch of paintings then left with confidence! The leader wanted to make me their right-hand man but it's too late for that now... Gale Pearson: Oh, my God... Who's the leader of The Ladri, Kang?! Tell us! Bolin Kang: I'll never tell you! You ! TAKE THIS! Gale Pearson: Argh! Oh, no! , call a doctor! He threw his rose at me! I'm allergic! Gale Pearson: Oh, God... I'm... breaking... out in... hives... ... help... me... Gale Pearson: ... Bolin Kang: HA! Our leader was right. You ARE allergic to roses! They know you well, Pearson! , don't bother helping him. He'll die. If only our leader knew something about you... Warren Winter: What is going on in here?! GALE! Angel Pearson: NO! GALE! Oh, no! I'll call a doctor! Warren Winter: ! Come here and tend to Gale! I'm putting this lunatic in cuffs! Bolin Kang: Do what you will. I know our leader is smiling on me right now... At the Clearford courthouse... Honorable King: Another trial? This is the third one today! And they're all by ! Jeez, I'm still hungry! Luckily, I brought some of my leftover scrambled eggs! Honorable King: Okay, so! Bolin Kang, you stand on trial for murdering Kate Current and... Honorable King: ...the attempted murder of Gale Pearson?! Bolin Kang: Yes. That is why I am here. Bolin Kang: If one of us hadn't told Gina to ruin my invention, I wouldn't be here right now! I'd be sitting pretty in my manor! Honorable King: I don't think "pretty" is the right word... Just saying. Bolin Kang: The Ladri ordered me to kill Kate then steal the paintings so I can help both me and the organization! How could I resist such a tempting offer? Honorable King: Here we go again with this "Ladri". I didn't know Chinese people liked spaghetti. I mean, I know the Chinese invented spaghetti but-- Bolin Kang: What the hell are you even talking about, Your Honor? Kate bled out like the pig she was. The skin tearing as the blade was forced into her, the organs being sliced, the sound of blood squirting-- Honorable King: HEY! I'm talking! And your disgusting explanation ruined my appetite! Now my eggs are going to get cold... I mean, they were cold anyways but whatever! Honorable King: You are one truly mentally unstable individual, Bolin Kang. I'm no profiler but I know that you can rationalize your problems rather than eliminate them. Honorable King: For the murder of Kate Current, attempted murder of Gale Pearson, and interrupting me, this court hereby sentences you to life in prison! Now you can spend your fortune in true paradise! Bolin Kang: Life? Ha, you think I will be held back because of a steel few bars in front of me? Honorable King: Actually, you'll be in a penitentiary with electrically-wired fences. Hmm, I wonder if I can dig me up a fortune and live like royalty? Nah, my house is big enough... Court adjourned! Category:Dialogues